Inner Demons
by DreamTeam2
Summary: "I can't save everyone." Noah looked confused, but understood. Rex had always felt like he was responsible for any type of EVO destruction weather it was his fault or not. WARNING! There is use of drugs, alcohol and strong language. Do not read if you are young!
1. Part 1

Here is a story I wrote about Rex abusing/using drugs. I kinda wrote it from my own experiences and hardships (I do not use drugs, but have friends and know people that do) so here ya go:

**WARNING! There is use of drugs, alcohol and strong language. Do not read if you are young or oppose to these subjects.**

**If you are still here:**

"Inner Demons"

The sign of the burger shack flickered. Rex sat at a table across from Noah with a tray of fries between them.

"You tired?" Noah asked trying to get an actual conversation with Rex. He had been quite quiet for hanging out with a friend. 'Did I do something?' Noah thought. He watched as Rex pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Where did you get that?" Noah was shocked. "You're only 16!"

"I have ways." Was all Rex said. Noah had never seen this side of his friend before, what happened? Small ashes and smoke blew back in the cool night air. The embers bright against the black sky.

"We should head back to providence." Noah stood up and held back a choke. Rex dropped the cigarette and formed his Rex Ride. Noah hopped on and together they rode to Providence.

"Why don't you just stay here tonight?" Rex offered since it was already pitch black.

"Sure." Noah walked past Holiday's office.

"Hi Noah!" She greeted. She didn't seem to notice the smell of burnt chemicals from smoking. 'That must mean it's happened before, she's used to it.' Noah noted.

The next day after Noah left Rex was sitting in his room throwing a bounce ball against his wall when Six stood in the doorway.

"EVO on High street." He informed Rex. Rex stood up and followed Six to the jet. When they arrived there was a huge EVO that looked like an oversized horned beetle. It was in the proses of eating a street light when Rex formed his BFS and dropped onto its back. Rex tried to slash at the EVO's armored back, but it was too thick. The enraged EVO swung around wildly, causing Rex to fall off. The beetle positioned itself over Rex, ready to use its huge jaw. Rex saw the opportunity and took it. He formed his Smack Hands and drilled into the EVO's soft stomach. It wailed it pain and pinned down Rex with its barbed leg and tried to bite. With his hand back to normal, Rex reached up and touched the Evo. Blue lines spread over the bug, but quickly retracted.

"Gah!" Rex knew he was too weak now from fighting. The beetle picked up Rex and slammed him into a wall with its horn. Blood leaked out from his newly formed shoulder wound. Rex hung, pinned against the wall until his jacket ripped and he fell to the ground, hard. He lay there, half conscious. The scene around him fell apart as the beetle left and continued its rampage. A small girl was running out of the EVO's path, when a billboard proceeded to fall. She tried to turn, but everything happened so fast. There was a mess of body and board cut off by a shattering cry. Rex tried to stand, to help, but once again was introduced to the cement ground.

_The vision of the dying girl played in loop in Rex's mind._

Voices shouted "You're no good!" "You can't do it!"

"STOP!" Rex screamed "Go away!"

"You have no power! You can't save people!" They continued.  


Rex woke in a sweat. He sat up on the medical bed. The slow beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound outside his mind. Inside his head the voices faded away. Rex Got up and ran outside. He formed his Rex Ride and sped down the dark street.

"Where did Rex go?" Holliday asked Six when they walked into the office.

"I don't know." Six said.

"He had a rough day, maybe he's in the petting zoo blowing off some steam." Holiday thought out loud.

"Mmm." Six agreed. Holiday pulled up the video surveillance for the petting zoo, no Rex.

Noah was sitting at his house flipping through T.V channels when his phone rang. It was Rex.

"Hello?" Noah questioned. No response. "Rex?" There was a few muffled sounds, glass breaking, and then nothing. "Rex!"

Rex stumbled down the street, leaning against the walls for support. He finally sat down against an alley wall. His phone beeped and he sat it beside him. He then took off his goggles and stared at them. 'What?' he thought

"What do you want?" This time out loud. "You aren't special, you can't 'protect' anything!" He started to shout. "Not from the EVO, not the girl!" He threw the goggles against the opposite wall. They fell without a scratch, of course, they were almost indestructible. He then threw his half empty bottle against the wall. It shattered into a billion pieces and covered the ground.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Rex tried to convince himself that everything was fine. "I only had 1, 2? Between 2-5 drinks." He figured.

Noah had walked around almost the entire town before he found Rex, well what looked like Rex. His jacket was still torn from the day before and was falling off his shoulders. He looked dirty and worn as he stared off into nothing.

"Rex?" Noah asked. Rex's eyes were half rolled back. "Rex are you ok? What happened?" Noah stepped over broken glass and sat next to his friend. Shaking his shoulder Noah asked again "Are you all right?" Rex looked at Noah but said nothing. Noah could smell alcohol, and a lot of it. He put two and two together and got what he was looking at. He pulled out his phone and called Holiday.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Holiday, it's Noah."

"Have you seen Rex?"

"Yes, actually I'm with him now. He needs help." The phone died and Noah looked back over at Rex. He was mumbling something inaudible. Pretty soon a silver Honda accord pulled up close to the alleyway. Holiday got out and ran over to Rex. She helped him stand up, his back on the wall. Rex refused to look up at neither Holiday nor Noah. He stumbled into the car, and was passed out by the time they got to providence. Holiday gently laid Rex on his bed an Noah leaned against the doorway. Rex's eyes fluttered when he hit the sheets. His chest rose and slowly fell in Rhythm with sleep. Holiday lead Noah out to the hallway and gave him a look asking him what happened.  
"He butt dialed me. I knew something was wrong, so I went out to find him, when I did, he was drunk and talking to himself." Holiday told Noah he could stay the night and they can talk more in the morning.

Rex woke up to find himself in his room. He sat up and was greeted his a splitting headache. He couldn't remember what happened the night before, but couldn't. He did however, remember the girl.  
"Ahh!" Rex slammed the wall. "I can't do this anymore!" He screamed. He was soon brought to his knee with another headache.

"Welcome to hangover." Noah greeted. "Hey." Rex looked up and positioned himself on his bed. Noah took the invitation and sat next to Rex.  
"Tell me." Rex insisted. "What happened?"  
"You tell me," Noah pushed. "What were you thinking?"  
"The voices." Rex looked down again. "I can't save everyone." Noah looked confused, but understood. Rex had always felt like he was responsible for any EVO destruction.  
"Why?" Noah didn't understand. Rex had always talked, or beat EVOs, but never, ever drank.  
"I couldn't stand it. I thought I could forget." Rex felt ashamed, but surprisingly no regret. When he was drunk, he felt alive, awake. Normal.  
"Rex, the one thing you always said you never wanted to do was forget. After all this," Noah motioned around himself at Providence "you try so hard to learn, remember, just so you can forget?"  
"You don't get it!" Rex stood up "they tell me...I...I..." Rex cut off and grabbed his head and curled up.  
"All you do is fuck thing up!" They said.  
"Stop!" Rex yelled, his eyes shut tight.  
"Rex!" Noah became worried.  
"You couldn't save her, or anyone!" The words screamed into Rex.  
"Shut up!" Rex formed his Smack Hands and punched the wall, leaving a huge hole. He fell to the ground. Tears dripped to the floor. Noah stood halfway out the door.  
"Noah?" Rex asked from the floor.  
"Don't worry, I'm still here." Noah crouched down to comfort Rex.  
"You should go." Rex advised "now."

Rex opened his eyes and found himself on the floor from earlier. He brushed off and changed clothes. It seemed like someone was always in the door to his room, this time it was Six.  
"Want to train?" Six poked  
"Is that an order or an offer?" Rex joked  
"Come on." Rex followed Six to the training room. Holiday had agreed to keep the incident for Six, and tell him Rex was at Noah's.  
Rex and Six went through a series of exercises, including agility, strength and balance. Rex held up like usual, maybe a little tired, but he worked hard. The real training started when, one by one, EVOs came through open doors. The first EVO was cat-like monster. It had fangs like a saber tooth and fur like a tiger. Rex quickly took it down along with the giant mosquito hybrid that came next. Finally came a beetle EVO. The beetle. Six stood in ready position, but when Rex saw it he froze. His hands fell to his side and his Smack Hands started to fall apart. The EVO took one look at Rex and charged. Six waited to see how Rex would respond, but he didn't. Rex felt his knees buckle as the EVO hit full force into him. Six ran to stop what was happening, but Rex was already in the air. He fell like a rag doll and hit the floor. Six was at Rex's side imminently but Rex had already passed out sometime in the air.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So, wow. You made it to the end. Sorry it was so long, but I couldn't stop writing! I was going to add more to this, but noticed it was too long already. Please comment what you thought and if you would like this to become its own story.


	2. Part 2

Here is a story I wrote about Rex abusing/using drugs. I kinda wrote it from my own experiences and hardships (I do not use drugs, but have friends and know people that do) so here ya go:

**WARNING! There is use of drugs, alcohol and strong language. Do not read if you are young or oppose to these subjects.**

**If you are still here:**

"Inner Demons"

Six took Rex to holidays and explained what happened. "Everything will be ok. His injuries are minor." Holiday told six. Six gave one last look at Rex and left so Holiday could do whatever she does best.  
'There was more to this' Six thought. The way Rex froze, he had seen that somewhere before. Six figured he would ask more once Rex was up.

Rex finally woke up, even though he didn't really want to.

"Glad you're feeling better." Holiday announced when she noticed Rex was awake.

"I guess." Rex swung his legs off the table.

"What happened?" Holiday asked.

"What? The EVO?" Rex tried to play it off. "I lost."

"Come on Rex, you never admit losing." Holiday sat up on a table across from Rex.

"I...I just. It was the same EVO from the other day." His stomachs twisted in knots. He felt sick.

"Rex," Rex looked up "there are always going to be things we can't control. Bad things happen, it's a fact of life. But you can't let them control you. I know you're strong, you've gone through so much already, you can't just quit. What about Noah? Me? Six, Bobo? How do you think we feel?" The phone rang and Holiday went to answer. Rex stood up, but stayed for a little bit, thinking about what Holiday said before he left.  
Six had waited out in the hall for Rex and when he walked out he asked

"Are you feeling better?" Six didn't want to push.

"yeah, I guess so." Rex didn't stop, forcing Six to catch up.

"so do you think you can train more tomorrow?"

"Sure." Rex wasn't really listening.

"Ok then..." Six waited for a reply but was left empty handed. Teenagers were harder to figure out than security pass codes.  
When Rex was finally alone in his room he went to his single dresser and opened it. Inside he pulled out a bunched up napkin. He sat it on his floor and sat on his bed. He thought about its contents for a while before putting it back in its rightful place in his dresser.  
For the next few weeks everything seemed fine. Rex was back to his self, mostly. Noah still had to beg for Rex to go out but once he was, they had fun. One night the nightmares relapsed and everything fell apart. Rex woke and sat up, hitting his head on the bunk above his.

"Shit." He spat through gritted teeth. The dreams still playing in his mind he shut his eyes tight, trying to make them go away.

_"You're a freak!" They shouted "you don't even know who you are!"_

"But..." Rex tried to cut in.

_"Why don't you go get drunk again? I'm sure Holiday would love it! The way you hurt her, causing problems!"_

"But I..." This time Rex stopped himself. He took the napkin out and opened it. Inside contained quite a collection of pain killers, anti-depressants, cough pills and more. Rex took a handful and sat the rest down. He swallowed and soon the voices subsided. The hurting and pain stayed, almost magnified. Rex laid back down, but really just leaned against the edge of his bed from the floor. He closed his eyes, but opened them when his stomach twisted and he felt like vomiting. The room twisted and he knocked most everything off his shelf as he stood. He made his way out to the hallway, slowly heading to the bathroom. Rex fell a few times and resorted to crawling. He never made it and ended up puking a few feet from his room. The white walls blurred together into a 2D world.  
Holiday made her way to her office the next morning to find a pale Rex with bloodshot eyes laying in the hall. He had little spasms and small machines tried to grow from him as his nanites hopelessly fought the effects of whatever he had done. Holiday gasped and dropped her papers. She was at Rex's side instantly.

"Rex?" There was no answer. His eyes were open but he was unresponsive. Holiday checked his pulse and watched as he breathed. The rise and fall of his chest was slow and almost nonexistent. She called for help and got Rex to the lab, hooking him up to a heart monitor and various IVs. It took about 24 hours for Rex to open his eyes. Holiday was called to a meeting with White, there was no hiding this from the rest of the building.

"He's doing fine now, he woke up a little bit ago." Holiday explained to an outraged White Knight.

"We can't have some pill pushing teen working for Providence! Either you find a way to control him, or I will!" With that the screen flashed back to black and Holiday still standing there.


End file.
